fetchfandomcom-20200213-history
Nina Wadekar
' Nina Wadekar' is a 4th contestant in Season Two of Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman. Profile Nina Wadekar is the youngest competitor on Fetch!, being only 10 years old when the show aired. She has a star named Star and a cat named Nacho who likes to hide in places, but wants a dog. She would like to be a lawyer because she thinks she's good at arguing. She even gets tires for the pit crew. Time on FETCH! #In Ruff Ruffman Breaks the Mold, Nina worked in a chocolate factory with Madi. She sadistically teased Ruff at one point, but Madi helped her. Nina ended up getting bonus points and being the first FETCH! Season 2 winner of a prize. #In Ruff's Case of Blues on the Brain, Nina, and the others were amazed at Ruff's Blues. Then she stayed behind at Studio G, but managed to get 40 points at the Half-Time Quiz Show with Rosario. #In You Lucky Dog, Nina, Rosario and Mike built a soap box derby car for a race which Rosario competed in. Even though the three lost the race and 20 points, they got 80 points. #In Ruff's Big Break, Nina stayed behind at Studio G, but managed to get 35 points at the Half-Time Quiz Show with Madi because Ruff (In a cone after having a big accident) rejected one answer from the quiz. They said Ernie the puppet pig, but the actual answer was Bernie the puppet pig. #In The Mystery of Dogtopia and Catlantis, Nina, Wille, and Bridget were the Dog Team while Madi, Mike, and Rosario were the Cat Team. They get 10 points for working on the pulley for a total of 90 points. #In Reducing The Calories and Cats In Your Life, Nina, and Mike were sent to the Culinary Arts to become chefs and make Ruff's Pizza. When Ruff wanted Nina to serve her pizza to her school during lunchtime, she thinks she's going to faint, but she had to get 75% of who liked or didn't like it with Mike. At the end, Nina gets bonus points and wins a prize. #In I'm Okay, You're Okra, Nina, and Rosario were sent to the Bayou in New Orleans. When preparing for a Gumbo Cooking Competition, Nina dropped the crab because she has a fear of crabs. After being in First Place, they give Ruff some gumbo. #In The Small Fork Is For Dessert (Unless You're A Dolphin), Nina, and Rosario met an expert to learn about table manners. And then they host a party. #In Roughing It With Ruff, Nina, and the others met a survival expert in the wilderness to learn how to survive there. She had a tough time with Madi, and Rosario as the Red Team at the survival challenges because Bridget, Willie, and Mike were doing awesome as the Blue Team. Nina, and Madi didn't want to eat crickets. At one of the challenges, Nina injured herself and got upset. So Madi, and Rosario helped her with some First-aid which was worth 15 points for a total of 75 points. #In Ruff's Bowling Is Going Downhill, Nina stayed behind at Studio G, but had a stumble and managed to get 30 points at the Half-Time Quiz Show with Mike, and Madi. #In Mush If By Land, Mush Mush If By Sea (Part 1), Nina, and Willie embark on a race following Paul Revere's famous ride through the streets of Boston. Then Ruff lost control of them, But when he fixed the FETCH 3000 in the second part, He continued where he left off. At the end of the episode, Nina, and Willie were surprised at Mike, and Bridget, but then at the triumph tally, Nina, and Willie would've gotten 85 points if they hadn't made the challenge overtime, and been worried about Ruff, but they still got 75 points. #In Yippie Tie Yie Yay, Get Along Little Doggies, Nina, and the others went to Colorado and transformed themselves into cowboys and cowgirls. Nina and the other cowgirls deserve 10 points for participating in the Rodeo Competition. #In Tape Loops And Loop-The-Loops, Nina stayed behind at Studio G, but managed to get 40 points at the Half-Time Quiz Show with Rosario again. #In A Lobster Bake? Oh Buoy!, Nina, and Willie learns to scuba dive and retrieve some beach party stuff he lost. Nina thinks she should snorkel instead of scuba diving. #In How To Get Dogs And Doggerel In Better Shape, Nina travels to Veggie Planet to write, edit, and choreograph her first slam poem. When she got ready for the poetry slam, she has guts, and style. Before she gets bonus points, she was watching Willie's push-ups. Now she got bonus points and wins a prize at the end. #In Scruff Ruffman At Large!, Nina, Bridget, and Rosario went into the cave to recover the missing paintings. #In Take Me Out To The Fashion Show, Nina stayed behind at studio G, but managed to get 40 points at the Half-Time Quiz Show with Willie. #In CSI Ruff, Nina and the others went to dogwarts to build something to bring the grand prize back to Studio G, but when it was stolen, they went to a forensics lab to solve a crime. However, They don't even know what else to do about the missing grand prize. So they just went back to Ruff, but then the triumph tally calmed all of them down at the end. #In The Grand Prizeless Grand Finale, Nina finished with 1290 points and was the first person to be eliminated after the first elimination round with Madi and before relaxing at the VIF lounge until the season was over. See Also Mush If By Land, Mush Mush If By Sea Two-Parter Category:Season Two Category:Cast Category:Characters Category:Contestants